fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Truellipse
Thunder Gold Dust (Cold Form only) Light (Heat Form only) |ailments = Thunderblight Iceblight (Cold Form only) Fireblight (Heat Form only) Blind (Cold Form only) Stun (Heat Form only) |weaknesses = Earth Wind Fire (Cold Form) Ice (Heat Form) |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Truellipse is a Rare Species of the amoeba-like Wassellipse that controls lightning and favours areas with high altitudes. Lite its watery and fiery relatives, it can drastically change its body temperature, which allows it to use different elements depending on how high or low it is. Physiology Truellipse greatly resembles Wassellipse and Lavellipse, but has some differences in colouration to set itself apart from them; its eyes are purple instead of green or orange, its body is white as opposed to blue or red, and its crest is cream as opposed to dark blue or dark red. Ecology Truellipse is a Wassellipse or a Lavellipse that has adapted to high-altitude areas, with its gel gaining the ability to absorb and utilize lightning as well as the ability to break down metals and minerals and gain nutrients from them. Like with Lavellipse before it, it is believed to have adapted these traits as a result of famine in its original home, which forced it to move to another area and find another food source so it wouldn't starve to death or get picked off by larger and more aggressive monsters. Like its relatives, it has a large crest on its head made of solid, rigid gel that it uses to head-butt foes, and feeds on objects by absorbing them with its body and dissolving them through contractions that break them down. Also like them, it has no bones, granting it the ability to take any shape it wants, and it has unique nerves that form limbs when stimulated by electrical impulses sent by the brain. Approximately 80-90% of its body is conductive oil as opposed to water, so it thrives in areas with high altitudes, such as the Sacred Pinnacle and the Great Forest Peak, for its chances of replenishing its main source of power are at their greatest in these areas, and running out of electricity will render it susceptible to attacks from opportunistic predators. It absorbs lightning with its crest and stores it in its body for later use, and its diet of metals and minerals makes its body more conductive, strengthening the electricity found within it. It has the ability to drastically alter its body temperature by sending signals from its brain to its body, either raising it to point where its body releases blinding light that is formed when intense heat or fire are combined with electricity or lowering it to the point where it releases golden dust that is formed when intense cold or ice are combined with electricity. Like Wassellipse and Lavellipse, it has three different forms depending on how high its body temperature is, each with their own strengths and weaknesses: Normal Form, which is balanced in terms of stats, Cold Form, which is heavier, slower, and vulnerable to heat, but makes up for it with increased attack power, defenses, and resistance to cold, and Heat Form, which is lighter, frailer, and vulnerable to cold, but makes up for it by increasing its movement speed, attack power, and resistance to heat. It competes with other monsters, such as Rathian, Zinogre, Mizutsune, Kuarusepusu, Diorekkusu, Furious Rajang, Silver Hypnocatrice, Redhelm Arzuros, Amatsu, and Guanzorumu for territory. Behavior Like its relatives, Truellipse is territorial, attacking anything that wanders into its domain without warning. Out of its relatives, it is the bravest and most stubborn, refusing to back down for any reason, even if it is seriously injured and/or vastly outmatched. Its strategy involving its body temperature is also different, picking one based on how vulnerable the opponent is to heat or cold, whereas Wassellipse picks one at random and Lavellipse prioritizes the faster form when its health is high and the sturdier one when its health is low. Abilities Truellipse has the ability to use the Thunder element, using it to drive off and kill any intruders who trespass on its territory. Like its relatives, it can drastically change its body temperature, and gains new attributes and stats depending on the form it takes. Its Cold Form is highly durable and can envelop opponents in golden dust, and its Heat Form is quick and can blind them with bright lights. Habitat Unlike the forest-dwelling Wassellipse and the volcano-dwelling Lavellipse, the Truellipse is primarily found in high-attitude areas like the Sacred Pinnacle and the Great Forest Peak, as these areas are highly susceptible to lightning strikes, which reenergize it when its stamina is low. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,000 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,500 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,500 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: Normal Form * Body/Arms: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 35 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Heat Form * Body/Arms: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 35 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Cold Form * Body/Arms: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 35 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 5 (Cut), 5 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Body/Arms = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Crest = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body/Arms (Heat Form) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Crest (Heat Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body/Arms (Cold Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Crest (Cold Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ (★★★) (✖) *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ (✖) (★★★) *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ 1st ()= Cold Form 2nd ()= Heat Form Turf Wars * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian/Gold Rathian - Wins (normal and Pink)/Draw (Gold). * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos/Silver Rathalos - Wins (normal and Azure)/Draw (Silver). * vs. Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre/Atlantean Zinogre - Wins (normal and Stygian)/Draw (Atlantean). * vs. Legiana - Wins. * vs. Odogaron/Barghest Odogaron - Wins (normal)/Wins, but takes some damage in the process (Barghest). * vs. Mizutsune - Wins. * vs. Kirin/Oroshi Kirin - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Deviljho - Draw. * vs. Rajang - Draw. * vs. Boxeulang - Draw. * vs. Molten Tigrex - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Berukyurosu - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Diorekkusu - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. Attacks Truellipse has the same attacks as Wassellipse and Lavellipse, but does more damage and inflicts Thunder damage and Thunderblight as opposed to Water and Waterblight or Magma and Fireblight and Earthblight. It also has some variations when it comes to the attacks: * The Steam Twister attack utilized by Wassellipse's Heat Form is used by Truellipse's Cold Form, is Gold Dust-elemental as opposed to Steam-elemental, and inflicts Thunderblight and Iceblight instead of Waterblight and Fireblight. * The Freezing Rain attack utilized by Wassellipse's Cold Form is used by Truellipse's Cold Form, is Light-elemental as opposed to Kanade-elemental, and inflicts Thunderblight and Fireblight instead of Waterblight and Iceblight. * The Pyroclastic Surge and Pyroclastic Flow attacks utilized by Lavellipse's Heat Form are used by Truellipse's Cold Form, are Gold Dust-elemental as opposed to Magma-elemental, and inflict Thunderblight, Iceblight, and Blind instead of Fireblight, Earthblight, and Defense Down. Truellipse's versions are also slower, but have a larger area of effect and a wider range, and it will not flinch when using them. * The Meteor Fall and Rocky Pinball attacks utilized by Lavellipse's Cold Form are used by Truellipse's Heat Form, are Light-elemental as opposed to Magma-elemental, and inflict Thunderblight instead of Earthblight. They will still inflict Fireblight and Stun, however. Truellipse's versions are also faster and take less time to execute, but its version of Rocky Pinball lasts for 25 seconds as opposed to 50 seconds. That said, it has some moves of its own. Lightning Slam Truellipse lifts its crest into the air, causing a lightning bolt to strike it. It will then slam its crest onto the ground, creating a massive shock wave around it. Getting hit by either the crest or the shock wave will inflict high damage and Thunderblight. It can use this attack in any of its forms, and will only use it if the hunter is close to it. Lightning Slice Truellipse lifts its crest into the air, causing a lightning bolt to strike it. It will then swing its crest downward, sending a large beam of lighting towards the hunter as it does so. Getting hit by either the crest or the lightning beam will inflict high damage and Thunderblight. It can use this attack in any of its forms, and will only use it when the hunter is far from it. Flash Similar to other flash-using monsters like Gypceros, Tzitzi-ya-Ku, and Sunset Arzuros, Truellipse stores light in its crest before releasing a large flash from it. This attack deals no damage, but has a wide radius and will inflict Stun on anyone facing in its direction. It can only use this attack in its Heat Form. Like G-Rank Gypceros and Sunset Arzuros, it can use the flash while moving, but can do so at any rank. Blinding Dust Truellipse envelops its crest in golden dust in its crest before releasing a large burst of dust from it. This attack deals no damage, but has a wide radius and will inflict Blind on anyone facing in its direction. It can only use this attack in its Cold Form, and is capable of using it while moving. Weapons Long Sword Gold Katana --> Gold Kingblade Hunting Horn Dusty Calliope --> Dust Storm Calliope Switch Axe Glowing Halberd --> Glowing Executioner Charge Blade Lapilli Blade --> Lapilli Baron Insect Glaive Holy Glaive --> Holy Grandmaster Light Bowgun Thunderous Rifle --> Lightning Rifle Heavy Bowgun Electrokinetic Cannon --> Electrokinetic Calamity * Notes: All of Truellipse's weapons are upgrades of Wassellipse and Lavellipse's weapons. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 300-635 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water +20 * Thunder +30 * Ice -5 * Dragon +10 * Earth -25 * Wind -15 * Nature -5 * Aether +10 Skills: Thunder Res +15, Wrath Awoken, Ammo Saver, Health -30 G-Rank Defense: 490-725 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water +20 * Thunder +30 * Ice -5 * Dragon +10 * Earth -25 * Wind -15 * Nature -5 * Aether +10 Skills: Thunder Res +20, Wrath Awoken, Ammo Saver, Health -30 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 150-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water +25 * Thunder +35 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth -20 * Wind -10 * Nature 0 * Aether +15 Skills: Thunder Res +15, Wrath Awoken, Ammo Saver, Health -30 G-Rank Defense: 270-470 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water +25 * Thunder +35 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth -20 * Wind -10 * Nature 0 * Aether +15 Skills: Thunder Res +20, Wrath Awoken, Ammo Saver, Health -30 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Crest- The crest will break off. Trivia * Truellipse's name is a combination of Trueno, which is Spanish for "thunder", and ellipse, which refers to ovular shapes. * Truellipse's Long Sword and Charge Blade use the Gold Dust element while its Hunting Horn, Switch Axe, and Insect Glaive use the Light element. Its Light Bowgun and Heavy Bowgun can use Flaming Shots, Thunder Shots, and Freeze Shots, but cannot use Water Shots, Dragon Shots, Earth Shots, or Wind Shots. * Truellipse will pick a form based on what the hunter is weak to; if a hunter is weaker to Fire than they are to Ice, it will pick its Heat Form, and if the hunter is weaker to Ice than they are to Fire, it will pick its Cold Form. If the hunter is equally vulnerable to both, it has a 50% chance of activating either one. * Truellipse's crest will deflect Blademaster weapons with sharpness levels lower than white, and normal bullets and arrows will bounce off it. * When exhausted, Truellipse's physical attacks will take longer to execute. It can recover stamina by using its crest as a lightning rod, causing a lightning bolt to strike and reenergize it. * Truellipse's Lightning Slice attack was inspired by the Skyward Strike from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The attack involves Link lifting his blade into the air, storing sacred energy in it, and then swinging it, which directs a wave of sacred energy in front of him or around him. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Gold Dust Element Monster Category:Light Element Monster